Coche en llamas
by iree47
Summary: Iba a ser one-shot pero realmente no lo podia dejar asi;) Continuación del 6x23. Dedico este fic a mis Fillionatics! Sois amor chicas:)) #CastleFicathon2014
1. Chapter 1

**Pues hoy me he puesto a pensar en el último episodio de la sexta temporada y me he decidido a continuarlo. Si aún no has visto el episodio de ****_For better or worse _****deja de leer ya. En principio esto es un one-shot pero podría continuarlo. Dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones. Espero que os guste:)) **

Mi corazón latía con fuerza tras aquella llamada. Las palabras "accidente" y "Señor Castle" martilleaban en mi cabeza. Salí corriendo. No podía dar explicaciones, ahora no. Sólo necesitaba saber si eso era cierto. Mis pies corrían. Apenas era consciente de que me movía. Conseguí llegar al coche que nos habría llevado al aeropuerto si no hubiera pasado... No, Kate. Tienes que tener esperanza. Me subí al automóvil blanco y le indiqué al chófer en un susurro dónde tenía que ir. Mi corazón sangraba. La pena lo había partido en miles de esquirlas punzantes que se me clavaban en el pecho, provocándome un dolor insoportable. Hacía poco que había comprendido que jamás podría amar más a una persona de lo que amaba a Rick. Comprendí entonces que nunca superaría su pérdida. No habría nadie capaz de sacarme a flote, que pudiera recomponerme y hacerme feliz de nuevo. Si él no estaba, mi vida había acabado.

El coche llegó a su destino. Antes de parar, el olor a humo me hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin que fuera capaz de contenerlas. Salí del coche agarrándome como podía los faldones del vestido y comencé a correr hacia el terrorífico resplandor. Me paré. No podía ser. No era cierto.

Quería despertarme de esa pesadilla. Quería abrazarle, que me acariciara la mejilla. Quería sus labios, sus besos. Le quería a él. Sólo a él. Pero este sueño era demasiado real para ser solo un sueño. Mi boca se quedó entreabierta, en una mueca de puro pánico y terror. Me sentía muerta por dentro. Mi corazón había dejado de latir. Las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me iban abandonando. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. La luminosidad de las llamas se tornó oscura poco a poco y caí. Caí y caí. Unos brazos me sujetaron antes de estamparme con el suelo. Unos brazos fornidos y musculosos, que me recordaron tanto a los de...

-Rick...

Susurré, antes de sumirme en la más profunda oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un roce de algo suave contra mis labios me despertó. ¿Había sido un beso? Intenté abrir los ojos. Pero no me respondían los párpados. Mierda. De pronto ese roce sobre mi mejilla. Era un beso. Estaba segura. Y ese olor... Me recordaba tanto a él. A Castle, a Rick, a mi escritor... Pero no podía ser. Había visto su coche en llamas. Había muerto. Tenía que metermelo en la cabeza de una maldita vez. Pero ese beso...

Conseguí mover los párpados. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal abrí los ojos. Era incapaz de enfocar correctamente. Sólo veía figuras moviéndose. Figuras extrañas. Intenté levantar una mano para frotarme los ojos pero tampoco podía. Además oía ruidos muy raros. Como voces al final de un tunel. ¿Estoy muerta?

No. Si lo estuviera él estaría conmigo y el dolor que sentía en el pecho ya no existiría. Muy lentamente, mis ojos y mis oidos fueron respondiendo. Fue entonces cuando distinguí lo que me habían parecido sonidos extraños. Eran sollozos. Alguien estaba llorando. Y ese alguien tenía la frente apoyada en la mía y me rodeaba con sus brazos. Noté que algo húmedo caia sobre la punta de mi nariz. ¿Está lloviendo?

En ese momento recuperé por completo mis sentidos. La vista, el oido, el tacto...dejaron de engañarme. Abrí los ojos del todo enfocando la cara de la persona que estaba encima de mí. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero por sus pestañas resbalaban lágrimas que mojaban mi cara. Su pecho se convulsionaba con cada sollozo. Era él. No había duda. Era mi Rick. Mi corazón comenzó a recomponerse. Todos los trocitos encajaban y se unían a la perfección como si nunca se hubieran separado. Mi corazón volvía a estar completo, y por fin pude hablar.

-Rick...

Un nudo en la garganta. Una sonrisa. Miles de lágrimas de alegría. No fui capaz de decir nada más. Él abrió lentamente sus preciosos ojos azules, brillantes por las lágrimas. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal por la sorpresa y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-¡Kate!. ¡Estas viva! Creí...creí...creí que te había perdido...casi no tenías pulso...y yo...

Otra lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Verle llorar así por mí me hacía quererle aun más.

-Rick. Yo ví el coche en llamas y pensé...pensé que tu...

No podía seguir. Pero él me lo explicó todo.

-Kate, todo era un truco. Ellos me hicieron parar el coche y bajarme. Después uno de ellos se subió a mi coche y lo empotró. Él iba dentro asi que la primera persona en la que pensarían cuando vieran el cuerpo sería en mí y te llamarían a ti. Cuando llegaste ellos te drogaron y pensé...pensé que te había perdido. Después nos trajeron aqui. Creo que es el sotano de una casa de los Hamptons.

- Oh Rick, no me puedo creer que estes vivo- las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas de manera incontrolada.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza. Le apreté contra mi intentando fundirme con él. Rick lo era todo para mi y no podía perderle. Después de aquel abrazo nos besamos suavemente pero con pasión. Ese beso me recordó al primero. Menos salvaje pero igual de intenso. Una puerta chirrió a nuestras espaldas y la luz del sol bañó nuestros rostros, cegándonos momentáneamente. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron al nuevo nivel de luminosidad, distinguí dos figuras. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal cuando reconocí sus rostros. La doctora Kelly Nieman y Jerry Tyson, también conocido como 3XA. Estaban sonriéndomos. Habló Jerry:

-Parece que ya se ha despertado nuestra mariposita blanca. Castle, voy a hacerte sufrir como tu a mi. Quiero que veas en los ojos de Beckett como desaparece su vida y después te haré un gran favor y te mataré.

Castle me abrazó aun más fuerte. Debíamos ofrecer una extraña estampa vestidos los dos de novios. Tyson se sacó una pistola y nos apuntó con ella. Castle continuaba abrazándome pero puso su cuerpo entre el mío y la pistola. Tyson se rió y disparó a la pierna de Castle. Rick chilló de dolor y mi corazón se paró durante un momento. La doctora corrió hacia mí y me sujetó por el cuello. Esa mujer tenía una fuerza increíble. Miré a Castle mientras intentaba zafarme de la mujer y las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en mis ojos cuando le vi en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, encima de un pequeño charco de sangre que manaba de su muslo. Tyson se acercó a mi y me puso la pistola en la tripa.

De repente Castle se movió muy rápido y se sacó una pistola de la parte de atrás del cinturón. Sin ningún miramiento disparó a Tyson directamente en el corazón. La sonrisa del triple asesinó se congeló en su rostro y cayo hacia atrás.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!

El grito de la doctora era desgarrador. ¿Realmente amaba a ese hombre? Noté un pinchazo en el abdomen y después un empujón. La doctora Nieman me sonreía. Miré hacia abajo. Tenía lo que parecía ser una mezcla entre navaja y puñal clavado en la tripa y mi vestido blanco se estaba tiñendo de rojo a una velocidad de vértigo. Las rodillas me temblaron y se me doblaron, clavándose en el suelo. Con el brazo apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo y me tumbé con cuidado.

-¡Kate!

El grito de Castle fue aun mas desgarrador que el de la doctora y me puso los pelos de punta. Oí varios disparos. Y después vino hacia mí. Rick me cogió entre sus brazos y me meció.

-Kate por favor no me dejes, no puedo perderte otra vez.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de frío, aunque yo no lo sintiera. Solo sentía amor. Amor por ese hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos. Él, que me había salvado tantas veces la vida. Él, que siempre había estado a mi lado...

-Rick, te quiero.

Eso fue lo último que conseguí decir. Las últimas palabras que pronunciaron mis labios antes de que todo el dolor acabara. Cuando mi madre murió, hubo un tiempo que estuve dándole vueltas a las últimas palabras que diría cuando yo muriera. En ese momento no conseguí encontrar ninguna adecuada. Pero en este momento, supe que quizá no saldría de esta y las palabras que dije fueron las perfectas. Porque sabía que a Rick le amaba y siempre le amaría. Siempre.

**No te olvides de la review! Y muchiiiiiisimas gracias por leer:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues al final me he animado a seguir la historia. En cuanto acabe los exámenes seguiré también con la de " Y si...". Muchos me habeis pedido que no mate a Beckett. He estado pensando y he llegado a una conclusión...que sabreis cuando leais el capítulo. Espero que os guste:)**

_**Ahora es Castle en primera persona**_

El terror invadió mi corazón cuando vi a Kate desplomarse en el suelo con aquel cuchillo. Disparé certeramente a la doctora en el pecho y me arrastré como pude hasta donde estaba Beckett. El dolor de la pierna no era absolutamente nada comparado con el de mi pecho. Amenazaba con estallar de tanto dolor contenido. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. La cogí entre mis brazos. Aun llevaba puesto ese vestido de novia tan bonito. La blancura del vestido resaltaba el rojo escarlata de la sangre que manaba de su herida. No sabía que hacer. No tenía ni idea de si debía apartar el cuchillo y taponar la herida o quizá eso solo empeorara más la situación.

Opté por no quitar el cuchillo. Kate comenzó a temblar de frío y su piel cada vez era más pálida. La luz de sus ojos se iba apagando. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Eran lágrimas, del dolor más profundo que pueden habitar en un ser humano y de impotencia de no saber qué hacer ni poder mejorar las cosas. Me habían quitado el móvil antes de encerrarme en aquel oscuro sótano y no podía ponerme de pie por el disparo en la pierna.

Así que me quedé con ella. Si ella moría yo moriría de pena con ella.

-Kate, no me dejes por favor. No sé que voy a hacer sin ti...

Mis sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes y a penas podía hablar.

-Kate por favor no me dejes, no puedo perderte otra vez.

Entonces ella me miró con esos ojos verdes con ligeras pinceladas marrones en los que tanto me gustaba perderme. Y en un susurro me dijo:

-Rick, te quiero.

Una última lágrima recorrió su mejilla y sus párpados se cerraron suavemente. Miedo. Terror. Pavor. Oscuridad.

-Kate abre los ojos, ¡ Kate!

Acaricié su cara intentando que reaccionara. Pero nada. No. No por favor. Mi mundo se estaba derrumbando.

-Kate...

Mi nudo en la garganta me impedía decir nada más. Apoyé mi frente sobre la de ella e inspiré con fuerza, llenando mis pulmones de su maravilloso olor a cerezas. No sé con certeza cuanto tiempo pasó. Unos segundos. Quizá horas. Unos brazos me apartaron de ella. Intenté resistirme, pero en ese momento fui consciente de lo mucho que me dolía la pierna. Había perdido demasiada sangre. Me revolví como pude de aquellos brazos, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Lo único que conseguí fue perder las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban. Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y me desmayé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Bip!

Puff que sueño.

¡Bip!

Maldito despertador.

¡Bip!¡bip!

¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?

¡Bip!

Bah, ya lo apagará Kate.

¡Bip!¡bip!

Kate. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza como cada vez que pensaba en ella.

¡Bip!¡bip!¡bip!¡bip!¡bip!¡bip!¡bip!

Un momento. Eso no era mi despertador. Los recuerdos inundaron mi mente y, como si de una cascada se tratase, todas las memorias de los recientes sucesos llovieron sobre mí. Ella estaba... No. No podía ser. Conseguí abrir los ojos y me quedé sorprendido ante la blancura de la habitación donde me hallaba. Estaba en el hospital. Una carita blanca me sonreia. Alexis.

-Alexis...¿Kate...?

-Aun está en el quirófano, los médicos no han dicho nada.

Los ojos de mi niña pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas. Los tenía rojos e hinchados. Yo quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que las cosas mejorarían y que en poco tiempo. Pero no podía. Mi último recuerdo de mi prometida era un cuerpo frío, unos ojos cerrados y mucha sangre. El recordarlo me hizo cerrar los ojos de puro dolor y giré la cabeza para que Alexis no me viera llorar.

-¿ Papá, tu crees que se pondrá bien?

Sus sollozos me partían el alma. Y por primera vez en mi vida fui incapaz de consolarla. Y me entró miedo. Porque si Kate moría ésta sería la primera de muchas veces que no podría consolarla. Mi madre entró por la puerta. También tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

-Richard, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿cómo va la pierna?

Agradecí el cambio de tema.

-Pues ahora mismo no me duele. Aunque tampoco puedo moverla.

Me habían vendado la pierna desde la ingle hasta justo antes de la rodilla. Recordé mi cumpleaños del pasado año, cuando también la tenía vendada por hacer el idiota esquiando. Y Beckett me preparó ese cumpleaños tan especial. Kate. Mi corazón volvió a contraerse de dolor.

Los pitidos de la máquina que había confundido con mi despertador se volvieron irregulares y molestos. Eran los latidos de mi corazón.

Mi madre pareció darse cuenta de que necesitaba estar solo y se llevó a Alexis a tomar algo. Pero lo que menos necesitaba yo era estar solo.

Todo me recordaba a Kate de una manera o de otra. Y mi agonía crecía con cada pensamiento. La condenada máquina no paraba de pitar, tenía que relajarme un poco. Un médico entro corriendo en la habitación.

-¿Está usted bien señor Castle?

-Si, todo en orden.

Mis palabras le tranquilizaron un poco, pero revisó todas las máquinas y los datos que estas daban para asegurarse. Cuando vio que todo estaba bien hizo ademán de marcharse. Reuní todo el valor que pude y le dije:

-Doctor, ¿sabe algo de Kate?

Su nombre me produjo más dolor del que pensaba y la máquina volvió a emitir los estridentes pitidos.

-Sólo sé que sigue en el quirófano y que la herida no era tan grave como parecía en un principio, pero...

El médico me miró con cara de circunstancias pero no continuó la frase.

-¿Pero qué?

-Espere un momento señor Castle debo preguntar algo.

Y me dejó allí, con cara de idiota. Comencé a enfadarme. ¿Por qué no me querían contar nada? Si la herida no era tan grave, ¿por qué seguía en el quirófano? Me levanté de la cama. El mareo comenzó a nublarme la vista, pero poco a poco se pasó. Me quité la via de suero de la mano y me desconecté de las máquinas quitandome las dichosas pegatinas que llevaba repartidas por el pecho. Era imposible que llegara a ningún sitio a la pata coja. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que había un par de muletas en una esquina de la habitación. Salté tres veces y las cogí.

Me acerqué a la puerta y miré con cuidado a ambos lados del pasillo. Estaba despejado. Salí de la habitación pero no sabía muy bien a dónde ir. Además, cualquier médico sospecharía que me había escapado por las muletas y por el ridículo pijama con la marca del hospital que me habían puesto. Me decidí por ir hacia la derecha que es el lado por el que se había marchado el doctor. Caminé, más bien salté, por el amplio corredor, avanzando lo más veloz que podía. Me fui fijando en las inscripciones de cada habitación. Llegué a una con un cartel que rezaba: "Reuniones". Me paré y pegué la oreja a la puerta.

- La chica ha muerto. No hemos podido hacer nada. La herida no paraba de sangrar y, aunque logramos estabilizarla, tenía varias hemorragias internas. Además el arma había dañado varios órganos vitales.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Hora de la muerte?

-Las tres de la tarde.

-¿Nombre?

La puerta cedió sobre mi peso y se abrió. Me pegué una buena torta contra el suelo. Los tres médicos saltaron de sus asientos con un respingo. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas grité:

- ¡Diga el nombre de la chica!¡dígalo!

-Señor Castle está usted muy alterado haga el favor de volver a su habitación y en seguida irá un médico a informarle sobre la situación de su prometida.

-¡No! ¡ Dígamelo ahora doctor!

Estaba fuera de mí. El dolor se había convertido en furia y necesitaba saber cómo estaba Kate. No me creería que se había ido para siempre hasta que no me lo dijeran.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a mí y me agarraron. Uno de ellos sacó una jeringuilla enorme y me pinchó en el cuello. Todo daba vueltas otra vez y no tardé en desplomarme en el suelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me desperté de nuevo en mi habitación. Me sentía atontado por el maldito sedante. Un médico inspeccionaba el vendaje que tenía en el muslo.

-Señor Castle, ahora que está usted más calmado voy a explicarle la situación.

- De acuerdo- mascullé entre dientes.

- La señora Beckett está en un coma inducido.

- ¿ Entonces no es ella la chica de la que hablabais en la sala de reuniones?

-No

Respiré aliviado por primera vez desde que comenzó esta tortura de día.

-Como he dicho está en un coma inducido. La herida sufrida por el cuchillo no ha dañado ninguna parte importante. No obstante, el corte es profundo y perdió mucha sangre.

El médico dejó de hablar y desvió la mirada incómodo.

-Doctor, ¿ qué es lo que no me está contando?

-Verá señor Castle, dadas las circunstancias aun tememos gravemente por la vida de la inspectora Beckett.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿ qué circunstancias? -pregunté anonadado.

-Señor Castle, la señora Beckett, su prometida, está embarazada.

**Reviews please:) Gracias por leer!**


End file.
